


Moonlight Suits You

by Say_that



Series: HQ!! For the Soul [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Cafe, Declarations Of Love, Finally!, First Times, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Pining, Teenage Drama, but not a lot, handjobs, its finished!, loving application of makeup, rating changed!, theyre so sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_that/pseuds/Say_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he thinks back, there are a lot of things that made his relationship with Bokuto what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Takes Some Getting Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first chapter fic, so please be patient I'm begging you. I'll finish it as soon as I can, but I am a small human, so please try to understand.

The first time they have sex, he only calls him 'Bokuto-san'.

No. He's getting ahead of himself.

\--

At the start of his first year of high school attending Fukurodani, when he goes to the second gym for volleyball practice, Akaashi meets the man, though at the time a teenage boy, who he will eventually come to love. He introduces himself, with his kind eyes and impressive hair, as Bokuto Koutarou, a second year wing spiker. He holds his hand out for Akaashi to shake, smiling at him, and Akaashi can't help but think that if anyone were to ever fit the term 'expressive eyebrows' it would be his new upperclassman.

So, Akaashi takes the proffered hand, and says, "It's very good the meet you. I'm Akaashi Keiji. I'll be in your care, Bokuto-senpai." 

That's his first mistake. He can see two other second years holding their heads in their hands and groaning behind Bokuto, so he looks back up at him and startles at his expression. His gold eyes are wide in what looks like awe and his mouth is hanging open, as if he's surprised. Akaashi lets go of his senior's hand and takes a very small step back and starts to ask, "Are you alright, Bokuto-sen-" but he sees the others shaking their heads very quickly when he looks back at them and quickly rephrases, "Bokuto-san. Are you okay?"

He seems to deflate a bit at that, his expression returning to normal as he nods. "I'm fine, Akaashi-kun," he says, and Akaashi can't help but think that he's rather formal, adding 'kun' to his name like that. Most of his previous seniors have just called him by his family name without any honorific. He looks a bit sad though, probably because Akaashi didn't call him "senpai", but it's likely for he best.

So, he smiles at his senpai (though he won't call him that) and pats Bokuto on the shoulder as he moves past him, saying, "Thank you for working with me."

Akaashi can't help but think to himself that it's going to be a very _long_ year.

\--

It's during his very first tournament with Fukurodani that Bokuto finally drops the honorific from his name. He's just spiked the final point for their final game and Akaashi was the one who set the ball (substituted in for their regular setter, who had sprained two fingers). Once they've registered that they've won, Bokuto is yelling and picking up Akaashi and screaming his name, and Akaashi...

Akaashi is screaming back. His jaw hurts from how wide his smile is stretching, and his fingers are digging into Bokuto's shoulders. He thinks he might be crying a bit, but it doesn't matter, not really. It doesn't matter because they won, and he helped them win.

And most of all, it doesn't matter because Bokuto is yelling, "AKAASHI!" though it sounds more like "Agaash", as if he's dropping the 'i' at the end and his mixed the 'k' with a 'g'. His cheeks are red, his face sweaty, and his hair stiff with gel. There's a wide smile making his lips thin, and Akaashi can see most of his teeth; they shine in the light, a sharp contrast to the red of his lips. He lets his gaze drag across Bokuto's lips, notices that they're slightly chapped, a bit raw from being bitten, and there's a split in the middle that's healing,

Akaashi comes to the sudden realization that he wants to kiss him.

And there's something in the way that Bokuto is looking at him, in the way their eyes are meeting, that makes him think that maybe, just maybe, Bokuto might feel the same.

He doesn't think that he minds the thought all that much.

\--

After his, relatively small, epiphany, Akaashi pays more attention to Bokuto. He isn't obvious about it, no, but he makes note of what gets him out of his moods fastest, what makes him smile the widest or laugh the loudest.

(Mundane things, if he's honest.)

He's convinced that this will go away. His crushes never tend to last longer than a few months, so he's not very concerned about his newfound obsession with Bokuto. He keeps telling himself this even after it's been more than a few months. 

\--

It's snowing outside and Akaashi is helping close up after he stayed after to practice with Bokuto. The air's just cold enough for his breath to show up in front of him when he exhales, and he didn't think to bring gloves that morning, so he's having difficulty getting the key into the lock for the gym door. Akaashi tries again, his hands starting to shake from the wind that's biting into him, and he ends up dropping the key in the snow. He swears and bends down to pick it up, wiping the snow off of it and getting ready to try again. Just as he's starting to get the key near the lock, hands shaking from the cold, he feels Bokuto come up behind him and looks over his shoulder to apologize, opening his mouth and starting, "I'm sorry this is taking so lon-"

Bokuto's face is only two inches from his own, and Akaashi can feel Bokuto's hands, gloved, covering his, and he's leaning in, pressing his chest to Akaashi's back, and placing his chin on his shoulder, looking over as he guides the key into the lock, turning Akaashi's hand to lock the door. He looks up from their hands and laughs at his expression.

"You were taking a long time, Akaashi. Someone might get the idea that you were doing it on purpose so you can spend more time with me," he says and winks at Akaashi. Before he can think to say anything, maybe try to explain the way his face is flushing, Bokuto starts talking again, "and while I wouldn't mind that, after all you are my cute kouhai, I don't know if you would be okay with that. You know?" And he's looking at Akaashi from the corner of his eye now, and there's a soft blush high on his cheeks that isn't from the wind. Akaashi feels his eyes widen as he processes what Bokuto said and he opens his mouth to respond but Bokuto's drawing back, pulling his hands away, and the cold is spreading through them again. 

He has the sense of mind to turn back and pull the key out of the lock, putting it on his pocket so he doesn't drop it again, but when he fully turns around Bokuto's already walking away. He opens his mouth and calls out, "Bokuto-san!" but he doesn't turn around, just waves over his shoulder. 

Akaashi watches as he walks away until Bokuto is out of sight, then presses a hand to his face, feeling his cheeks. It's as if he has a sunburn. His fingers feel as if the cold is burning them when compared to the warmth of his face.

He's in deep.

\--

The next morning, Akaashi can't bring himself to actually meet Bokuto's eyes at practice. He's not entirely sure if he understands fully what Bokuto was saying the day before, or if maybe he was just misreading the signs in some vain hope that Bokuto actually does feel the same. So he avoids looking at Bokuto's eyes, his face, at _him_ in general. And Bokuto does the same.

Bokuto falls into a mood halfway through practice and Akaashi doesn't try hard enough to get him out of it, which makes him feel worse about his crush. And everyone else is trying to avoid whatever is going on with them. Akaashi can feel how awkward it is in the gym, but can't think of anyway to get rid of the almost physical tension.

So, in short, everyone's miserable. And it's all Akaashi's fault.

\--

The general bad mood of the entire volleyball team continues for a week before Konoha gets fed up with it and pulls Akaashi away from his serve practice and lowly says, "Look, I don't know what Bokuto did to make you upset, but if this keeps up the team's going to go to shit. Fix it...please," before going back to his receives. Akaashi feels a bit ashamed that he had to be scolded, but at the same time, he's a bit annoyed with Konoha. He's pretty sure that 'please' was tacked on as an afterthought.

But he can't ignore what Konoha said. After all, it's true.

And he almost got all of the reasoning right.

\--

He comes to the conclusion that he's been (more than) a bit of a brat. It's his fault that things fell apart with the team's dynamics, with Bokuto. And it's all because he was afraid that he had misread his intentions.

So, he reasons with himself, it's his job to make things better by apologizing to Bokuto and asking him what he had meant. Which is why he's standing outside his upperclassman's house. On a Sunday. When he has no previous plans with said upperclassman.

(Akaashi wonders to himself if it's possible to regret one's own birth.)

He knocks on the door.

(It is.)

Bokuto opens the door, a calm sort of surprise clear on his face. Akaashi holds eye contact with him for maybe two seconds before he's looking at his feet, trying to gather his thoughts. He had thought that maybe he would be prepared for this, but in the end, he's still just a teenager. Nothing is ever going to be as easy as it seems, he thinks to himself. But it's not going to get the better of him again.

He looks back up, trying to make his face show his resolve, and opens his mouth, ready to apologize, to explain himself to-

...

"Your hair's down," he says, staring at Bokuto's head. At the _headband_ pushing the loose, un-gelled hair back from his face. It occurs to Akaashi that he's never seen Bokuto with his hair down before. And he doesn't know what to do. It might actually be a problem.

He feels himself blush, but he can't pull his gaze away from Bokuto's face, because his face looks so different without his signature hairstyle. It almost seems softer.

This is definitely a problem. He needs to leave, to go home and reevaluate his life and the choices he's made up till now and...and Bokuto's smiling at him. "Do you want to come inside, Akaashi?" he asks, and all Akaashi can do is nod and softly excuse himself as he steps inside, Bokuto closing the door behind him.

All he can think while he's taking off his shoes and coat is that nothing ever really goes according to plan, does it? Bokuto gestures for him to follow him before he turns and walks through what Akaashi assumes is the living room and into the kitchen, where he has his notes and homework set up across the table. It's not much of a surprise to see all of the papers spread around, but somehow it's still a bit strange to Akaashi. Bokuto always seems so laid back, but in the end, he's still in college prep classes while being a starter in the volleyball team.

He's dedicated, Akaashi thinks to himself. He must be smiling, because Bokuto is giving him this look, like he's curious and wants to know what's going on in Akaashi's head. So Akaashi lets the smile fall from his face, and, when Bokuto sits back down in his chair at the table, he bows in apology, saying, "I'm very sorry for how I've acted lately, Bokuto-san!"

He's waiting, he realizes, and holding his breath slightly, for some sort of reaction from Bokuto. So when he hears him start to laugh, he lets out his breath and raises his head to glare at his upperclassman. Here he is, trying to be serious, and all Bokuto is doing is laughing at him. He takes in how Bokuto looks right now, head thrown back in a deep laugh, shoulders shaking, a grin spread wide across his lips. Even when he's making fun of him, Bokuto is gorgeous.

And it's really starting to piss Akaashi off. He's about to say something along the lines of "could you please not" but Bokuto's stopped laughing and is sitting up straight, expression suddenly serious, as he looks into Akaashi's eyes and says, "You're not the only one at fault here. It's my fault too...I made you feel uncomfortable and you reacted in a way that's...understandable." He looks almost embarrassed, maybe because he had to apologize, or maybe for his actions that day, and Akaashi can't help but feel a bit shocked.

So he moves forward and pulls out a chair at the table, sitting next to Bokuto and sighing. "You're not at fault, Bokuto-san. I just didn't know how to react after that, so I avoided you. I'm sorry for that, and for making it hard for the team to practice." He looks at his hands as he speaks, trying to figure out what sort of expression he should be making. He feels a bit like an idiot, if he's honest with himself. All of this over some misunderstood teasing.

He needs to learn how to read situations better than that. Everyone expects him to be good at this type of thing.

(He really isn't. After all, he's a teenager.)


	2. Could Have Been Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter two, if you've stuck with it! It's here, it's queer, it's ready for awkward new relationships!

It's been two hours since he apologized to Bokuto.

It's been two hours since Bokuto actually looked at his homework properly.

It's been two hours since Akaashi thought that he had his life in order.

It's been two hours and all that he can think about is how Bokuto bites his lip to keep himself from laughing when he thinks it isn't appropriate, how he runs his left hand through his hair to push it back even when he has it pulled away from his face with a headband, how he squints when he can't figure out if Akaashi is being genuine or sarcastic.

He spent five minutes just staring at his lips.

Bokuto definitely noticed. Akaashi knows that he noticed because when he looked up briefly from watching Bokuto's lips move as he talked, he caught Bokuto watching him with the same intensity that Akaashi had been using to watch him. And when he went back to staring at his lips, Bokuto had slowly wet them, even though they weren't chapped. 

(And of course, Akaashi knew that they weren't chapped, because he had been staring at them for five minutes.)

But in the end, the one thought that kept going through his head was that it had been two hours...and he still had yet to ask Bokuto about what had happened earlier that week. Because he's afraid. He doesn't want to ruin one of the best things that's happened to him since he started at Fukurodani. 

But he can't just sit there and not ask.

So, when Bokuto pauses for longer than a moment, seemingly out of breath after talking so quickly about why his friend Kuroo is such a nerd (never mind the fact that Akaashi has never met this person), Akaashi leans forward in his seat and careful puts his right hand on Bokuto's left wrist, curling his fingers around it slightly. "Bokuto-san...can I ask you something?" He can feel his heart rate starting to pick up slightly, but he can't let his own nervousness stop him.

Bokuto looks at him for a moment, gaze dropping to where their hands are touching before locking eyes with Akaashi, saying earnestly, "You can ask me anything, Akaashi. What's on your mind?"

Akaashi lets out a large breath, biting his lip as he looks away from Bokuto for a moment to gather his courage, before meeting his eyes and starting, "About the other day, when we were locking up the gym and you said...I was taking a long time and..and you called me cute-"

"If I made you uncomfortable by saying that, then you just need to say so, Akaashi," Bokuto interrupts, turning his hand under Akaashi's and taking hold of it. "I know that some people don't really get bisexuality, or maybe you're just not into guys. Whatever it is, it's fine. Just say the word and I'll back off." He gives Akaashi a sad smile and gently squeezes his hand before starting to pull away from the grip, but before he can think better of it, Akaashi tightens his grip on him and leans forward. He can feel the blush spread across his cheeks, but it doesn't matter at the moment.

"That's not what I meant, Bokuto-san," he starts, "I just wanted to know what you had meant by it. Because I wasn't sure if you were just teasing me or if you actually meant that you thought I was cute, and I didn't want to misinterpret what you said." He finishes softly, gaze dropping to look at their joined hands.

He hopes that he's not being too forward.

Akaashi bites his lip and looks back up, startling somewhat when he meets Bokuto's eyes and sees the gleam in them. 

(When Bokuto usually gets that look in his eyes Konoha has to find Akaashi to help prevent any disasters from happening at practice.)

He swallows deeply, suddenly nervous, as Bokuto leans in.

(He doesn't know what that look means in this situation.)

"Akaashi, how were you interpreting what I said?" he asks, voice lower than it had been before. He can't help how he freezes up, not used to Bokuto using such a serious tone. So Akaashi just looks away, cheeks burning under Bokuto's gaze as he continues talking. "What do you think I meant? That I think it's cute how your hair is always a bit messy? How you bite your lips when you can't figure out a problem? That I like the color of your eyes?"

Bokuto leans in close, leaving less than an inch between the tips of their noses. "Akaashi, I like the color of your eyes. They're such a pretty green. And I think it's cute that your hair is always messy. And I like how you bite your lips when you're stumped by a problem. I like everything about you, Akaashi. I like you," he whispers.

The blush has spread to the top of his collarbones, Akaashi can tell that much, but it doesn't matter because Bokuto can't see it. He lets his eye drop from Bokuto's nose to his mouth, swallowing thickly as he stares. His own throat feels dry, his tongue awkward in his mouth as he tries to figure out what to say. "Bokuto-san," he starts, forcing himself to actually look at him.

He swallows again and squeezes Bokuto's hand before he continues. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to kiss you now." He breathes deeply as he finishes talking. Bokuto's eyes are wide, with surprise and something else, but Akaashi doesn't have time to fully analyze it before Bokuto is leaning, their noses brushing as he whispers, "Of course, Akaashi," before gently pressing their lips together.

It's simple. It's chaste. There's no ulterior motive behind it besides the contact and intimacy of the action. Akaashi can feel the chapped skin of Bokuto's lips against his own, but then he's pulling back to press their foreheads together.

"So...does this mean that we're dating? Also, I didn't like, make a total fool of myself by saying all that stuff about what I like about you, right? You liked that?" Bokuto asks, words coming out quickly and meshing together. It takes Akaashi a moment to actually process the words, and while he's figuring out what the jumble of syllables had meant, Bokuto continues to talk. By the time Akaashi decides how to respond to Bokuto's questions, he's moved on to talking about the kiss itself, nitpicking it and apologizing for not having put chapstick on beforehand, so Akaashi takes his free hand and covers Bokuto's mouth with it as he starts to laugh.

"Yes, we can date, if that's what you want. No, you didn't make a fool of yourself, and yes I liked hearing what you like about me. And the kiss was fine, Bokuto-san. Now please stop worrying," he says, chuckling as he finishes speaking. Akaashi moves his hand from Bokuto's mouth to his cheek, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone. "It was a very nice first kiss," he mumbles, mostly to himself, but Bokuto perks up at that, pulling back to look at Akaashi.

His mouth opens and closes a few times before he manages to stutter out, "F-f-first kiss?" in a weak voice. Akaashi notes to himself that while Bokuto seems extremely happy, he also looks a bit scared.

Carefully, Akaashi nods and asks Bokuto, "Is there something wrong?"

Bokuto to starts to nod, them cuts himself and shakes his head aggressively, almost hitting Akaashi in the face with his hair. Akaashi leans back, surprise evident on his face. When Bokuto stops shaking his head, he stares at Akaashi for what feels like a solid minute, before he opens his mouth and stutters out, "H-how come you haven't kissed anyone before?"

In response he shrugs. "I never really was interested in anyone before. I mean, there were small crushes in junior high, but those were the type that went away in a week or so. But I take it that you've kissed someone before." It was more of a statement than a question but Bokuto still swallowed heavily as he slowly nodded. Akaashi hummed in thought.

"Before you ask if it's okay to ask me if you know them, you don't. And it was my friend Kuroo. The one I'm always telling you about. You'll meet him at the next training camp." Bokuto says it all in a rush, but not so fast that Akaashi doesn't understand him. More...bashful than nervous from what he can tell.

And from what he knows of Bokuto's friendship with this Kuroo, it makes sense to Akaashi that they would have experimented with each other. "So," he starts, drawing out the vowel, "this Kuroo-san...is he a good kisser?"

(He's absolutely screwed)

Bokuto stammers for a few moments, eyes wide and brilliant blush spread across his nose and cheekbones, all the way to his ears. It makes Akaashi want to kiss him even more than usual, but he holds off.

(Akaashi knows that there are many things he has yet to learn about Bokuto. But he never expected him to be the type of person to have their blush spread to their ears.)

"K-kuroo?! He's um...he's okay, I guess...I-I mean! He's better than okay, but I'm sure that's not important!" 

"Oh? But I figured, you seemed so pleased when you said that he was your first kiss, so that must mean that he's rather good. Did he have experience before you that made him good at it?"

(He's being mean, but it's so fun to watch Bokuto squirm. Maybe this is why Konoha called him an "occasionally unpleasant" person.)

Bokuto's face breaks into an amused grin, for all that he's still obviously flustered, and he barks out a short laugh. "Kuroo? No way. We were each other's firsts. He's too much of a nerd to have been with anyone before me."

Akaashi stops listening after Bokuto says "firsts". He had expected him to say "first kiss".

Not firsts.

Firsts implies multiple experiences.

Firsts implies sex.

(Akaashi constantly has his mind in the gutter. He's a teenager, after all. But now he can't help but picture this Kuroo, still a faceless figure in his mind, with Bokuto. Two tall, muscled bodies. One slightly shorter but thicker, with darker skin, and massive biceps and thighs. The other, tan but not very dark, with leaner muscles. Their bodies are pressed together, and imaginary-Bokuto has his head thrown back in ecstasy as imaginary-Kuroo sucks at his neck and rolls their hips together.)

"-ashi? -kaashi? AKAASHI!?"

Akaashi pulls himself from his thoughts, uncomfortably aware of the heat in his face and in his groin. He looks at Bokuto and sees concern on his face. "Sorry, you um...you were saying?" he stutters out, trying to control his breathing and keep Bokuto from noticing the half-hard erection he has now.

Bokuto shakes his head. "I wasn't saying anything. You zoned out and I couldn't get your attention. Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?"

Akaashi shakes his head and looks at his watch, noting the time, and stands up awkwardly. He leans down a bit and presses a soft kiss to Bokuto's cheek, a bit thrilled that he can do that, and tells him, "It's nothing. But it's getting late Bokuto-san, and you need to finish your homework. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He pulls back and smiles at him, and Bokuto grins back.

Akaashi lets himself out of the house and walks back to his own home, breathing in the crisp, winter air.

That night he gets himself off to memories of Bokuto's body covered in sweat, of Bokuto calling out his name, of Bokuto doing to him what he does to himself.

(Briefly, just for a second, the images in his head shift from him and Bokuto to Bokuto and someone else. Akaashi shakes it from his head quickly)

But he doesn't feel bad about it.

\--

Practice goes much more smoothly on Monday morning. Konoha nods to him at the end of it. Bokuto holds his hand after everyone else has left the locker room at the end of it.

At lunch they eat together, and Bokuto asks him what his favorite color is, if he plays any instruments, does he like chocolate or vanilla. Akaashi, in return, answers gold, that he used to play piano, and indifferent. Bokuto swears to make him prefer chocolate by the end of the school year.

Akaashi tells him that he'll hold him to it.

\--

At the first spring training camp of his high school career, Akaashi meets the man who was his boyfriend's first love

He also meets the first love of his boyfriend's first love. Who is, coincidentally the same age as Akaashi and also the boyfriend of his boyfriend's first love.

It's honestly a bit confusing.

\--

Kuroo Tetsurou is, for all intents and purposes, a dumbass. Not that he's dumb. But he makes dumb decisions. For example, when he first sees Bokuto upon Fukurodani arriving at the camp, he runs towards him and then launches himself, expecting Bokuto to catch him. But Akaashi doesn't see this, as he's walking toward Bokuto with a copy of the training schedule that the third year vice captain gave him, and so he steps in front of Bokuto at just the wrong moment and ends up with the second year, newly-made captain of Nekoma High's volleyball team sitting on his back.

Akaashi isn't as amused as Kuroo and Bokuto are. But his scowl has nothing on the scowl of the first year who drags Kuroo off of Akaashi's back and makes him bow in apology.

(While he's looking at Bokuto and Akaashi his face is rather placid, but when he turns to glare at Kuroo it scrunched up into what Akaashi immediately decides is his 'disgusted' face.)

"I'm very sorry about this. Ever since our third years left he's been more of a menace than usual," he says in a soft but strong voice. Akaashi nods as he presses a hand to his back, trying to figure out if he's actually hurt or just developing multiple bruises.

"It's fine. And there's no need for you to apologize, you're not the one who...landed on me." Akaashi frowns at his own word choice, but shakes it off and holds his hand out to boy. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Akaashi Keiji."

The Nekoma first year looks at Akaashi's outstretched hand, then looks away briefly, seeming to hide in his dark hair for a moment before meeting Akaashi's eyes again and taking his hand, giving a surprisingly firm shake. "Kozume...Kenma," he says, and Akaashi wants to ask him why he's apologizing for Kuroo, but suddenly there's this sort of shriek coming from the right and then the offending party is draping themself across Kozume's shoulders and back.

"Kenma! You're introducing yourself to someone without being told to!? Are you feeling okay?" he asks, but Kozume just scowls at him and slips out from underneath to stalk off towards the other members of Nekoma, leaving Akaashi with this somehow familiar stranger.

And then the stranger stands up properly and looks at Akaashi.

( _Bokuto had said, "Kuroo's the type of guy to seem really intimidating at first. But don't let that fool you, he's a total nerd. And he's got this horrible bedhead from how he holds his pillow when he sleeps. It's sort of funny. But honestly...he and Kenma, all of Nekoma really, if people could be the embodiment of an animal, then they are actually cats. It's in their eyes."_ )

Akaashi finally understands what he meant, because he looks over to where Kozume had stalked off to and sees him looking back, watching the encounter going on between Akaashi and Kuroo.

And Akaashi can't help the shiver that goes through his body when he realizes that both Kozume and Kuroo have eyes like cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments welcome and appreciated! And if you've stuck with me and my rambling then please understand that I'm so grateful to you!
> 
> As always, I love you all! And I hope you liked it! And please point out any mistakes. I try my best, but I don't catch everything.


	3. Could Have Been Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last chapter for now! I'm working on the next one, and hopefully will have it for you guys soon! I hope you enjoy!

Having someone look so intently at him is a rather disconcerting experience. Akaashi doesn't like it.

(Bokuto also does it, but he's become used to that. And it's different. Bokuto's looking at him with affection, not...whatever it is that Kuroo is directing at him.)

"Oho? And hoo's this little owl?" Kuroo asks, leaning in to look closely at Akaashi. He forces himself not to react to the pun because honestly, it's not the worst that he's heard. So he swallows his surprise and holds his hand out to Kuroo.

"Akaashi Keiji," he says, keeping his voice even.

(All he can think of is how he was actually rather accurate when he imagined Kuroo. He's tall and tan, and his bedhead is rather strange. The eyes are a bit unusual, both the color and how he seems to be trying to make this...sultry expression. But he does seem to be rather built, in a graceful way.)

Akaashi decides rather quickly that Kuroo isn't trying to look sultry. He's leering. And still hasn't taken Akaashi's hand. So he lets his mouth drop from straight-lipped to frowning and he lowers his eyebrows slightly.

Kuroo doesn't seem to get the message. Akaashi sighs internally and starts to pull his hand back, but then there's a warm weight holding it back and Akaashi blinks in surprise and looks down to find Kuroo's hand wrapped around his own. And the illusion of this intimidating soon-to-be-third-year is broken.

Because his palm is sweaty. 

And he's actually smiling now, and his eyes are crinkling at the corners. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. I've known Bokuto since junior high. He talks about you a lot," he says, shaking their joined hands, and Akaashi feels his cheeks go just slightly pink both because Bokuto has _talked_ about him, and because Kuroo's voice is...very nice. Very nice is a good way to describe it. A bit rough, but not raspy, and just low enough to make Akaashi feel like he could fall asleep if Kuroo talked enough.

(Or do other things, if he were persuaded. It is a very nice voice, after all.)

So he lets himself smile, his eyes closing in the process, as he replies, "It's very good to meet you, Kuroo-san. Please take care of me while we're here." He doesn't have time to bask in the fact that Kuroo seems to be actually rather nice, though, because almost as soon as he finished speaking there are two voices speaking at once, voicing muffled yet synchronized 'oh my god''s, as if in awe.

Akaashi opens his eyes to find Bokuto and Kuroo staring back at him, their eyes wide and faces flushed, mouths hanging open. Kozume has also wandered back over, and is attempting not to make eye contact with him. He's about to ask what he did wrong, but Bokuto's moving from next to Kuroo to take hold of Akaashi's shoulders, gripping them tight enough to bruise, and asking, "'Kaashi, why have you never smiled at me like that?! You looked so gorgeous!"

He startles at the statement, and turns his gaze to look at Kuroo, who is suspiciously looking away from him. And his hand has started to sweat more. Kozume snorts under his breath, though he's equally flushed, before grabbing the back of Kuroo's shirt and pulling him away. Konoha is cackling from somewhere off to Akaashi's left.

Akaashi is officially done with everyone.

\--

Kozume is actually very nice to talk to. He's rational and calm, and even when he doesn't feel like talking, Akaashi enjoys just sitting with him. 

They trash talk each other, too. It's a lot of fun for both of them.

Kuroo, on the other hand, is a complete menace. But in a good way. Sometimes he'll talk Akaashi's ear off about chemistry, ask him if he's getting enough of one compound or another in his diet that's essential for muscle building or such. Other times he'll talk about Kozume for ten minutes straight. It's Kuroo who tells Akaashi that he and Kozume are dating.

And also that they're childhood friends. And that "Kenma is obsessed with video games, and he says that it's just because he thinks they're fun, but I think it also helps with his anxiety. And Yaku is really fond of Kenma, too! I'm really happy that he's getting along with the rest of the team. The third years were a bunch of assholes, and Kenma really didn't like them. He almost quit the team because of them. But he didn't! And now he's our official setter!"

Suffice it to say, Akaashi learns a lot about Kenma and proper dietary needs based on chemical compounds.

But he still hasn't had a chance to ask about Kuroo's relationship with Bokuto _before_ he started dating Kozume.

(Honestly, he's just lying to himself. There have been plenty of chances for him to ask, but he can't muster the courage to do it.)

It takes him awhile to fall asleep some nights.

\--

(That night, Akaashi dreams of Bokuto and Kuroo. Of them being happy together, not just as friends, but as lovers.

When he wakes up, around 3 in the morning, his stomach feels heavy and his chest feels hollow. Not because he's worried that Bokuto will leave him. But because it feels like Kuroo will always know Bokuto better than he will.

Later that day, when he sits with Kozume during lunch, he's the one who doesn't feel like speaking.)

\--

"Akaashi-kun, may I sit with you?"

Akaashi looks up, somewhat startled, to find Kuroo staring at him. He nods and scoots over a bit on the bench he's sitting on, gesturing for Kuroo to sit as well. He does, settling a few inches from Akaashi and turning his body slightly to easily maintain the eye contact that he's established.

"I don't want to pry but...are you feeling alright, Akaashi-san? You've been a bit closed off recently, and Kenma and Bokuto are concerned." Kuroo sighs when he's done and lets his head drop, as if he's troubled by something. 

Akaashi presses his lips into a thin line and looks at where his hands rest on top of his lap. "I appreciate the concern, but there's nothing to be worried about, Kuroo-san," he says, keeping his gaze locked in his hands. He folds them together and takes a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out in a rush.

(In his head, he's trying to pep talk himself. _You can do this, it won't be that awkward. Just ask him_. But his throat feels thick and his hands feels like they're starting to sweat.)

Biting his lip, Akaashi turns to face Kuroo, mouth opening to ask him about his relationship with Bokuto, but instead of letting out the polite 'Kuroo-san' he had been about to say, he lets out a very bird-like squawk, face going red at as he processes the sound.

His embarrassment isn't important though. Because Kuroo's face is a literal inch from his own, and he is locked in some serious eye contact. Akaashi leans back slightly, moving one of his hands to balance himself. The distance doesn't last though, because Kuroo moves forward, maintaining the inch between them.

"Is it me? Did I do something? If I did, just tell me, and I'll make it up to you! I promise!" he pleads, moving closer and closer with each word until Akaashi is at the end of the bench, holding onto the back rest hard enough to make his knuckles go white so that he doesn't fall off. And Kuroo has leaned far enough in that their noses are touching.

Akaashi swallows thickly.

Tilting his head back just enough to break the nose-to-nose contact they had been having, (he's praying no one has seen them in this situation), Akaashi sighs again, a bit more stressed this time, and closes his eyes. "Kuroo-san...what was your relationship like with Bokuto-san when you two were together?"

It almost feels like everything freezes around him. Kuroo seems to have simply stopped, either unable to process the question or thoroughly consumed by it, and everything else is quiet.

It doesn't last long.

"My relationship with Bo? I mean...there wasn't all that much too it, but back then it felt like, I dunno, like _everything_ , you know? We were just two kids trying to figure everything out, ourselves included. And kissing. We were really busy trying to figure out kissing. And sex. Like, for instance, our first time was in the back of a car. Our legs were really cramped, and it was super humid, but it felt amazing. The second time was better, though. But hey, Akaashi-kun, why are you asking me about this?"

Akaashi doesn't really hear him. He's too busy imagining what Kuroo had described. It makes him feel a bit sick. Mostly because of himself. Because he can't seem to deal with the fact that Bokuto has been with someone else. He can feel his eyes starting to burn, tears brimming, and all he can manage to do is bitterly spit out a quiet but harsh, "Fuck!"

He doesn't even notice that Kuroo has pulled him back towards the center of the bench and moved a few inches away. 

"Wanna know something?" he asks, and Akaashi startles, blinking quickly to try and keep the tears from spilling over. "Bokuto's the one who ended the relationship. He said that he couldn't date me while knowing I was in love with someone else." Akaashi stares at Kuroo, mind going blank, but it doesn't matter, because he's still talking. "I tried to tell him that it wasn't like that, that I loved _him_ , but all he did was say 'I know. But you love Kenma more.' And then he kissed me on the cheek and left."

Kuroo looks down at his lap and shakes his head, laughing sadly. "I was so upset, I cried for hours. But he was right," he finishes, turning his head to look at Akaashi again. He reaches out and takes hold of Akaashi's right hand from where it's fallen to his lap, squeezing it. "Koutarou's a really good person, you know? And I'll always love him. But because of him I get to be with Kenma."

Akaashi nods, biting his lip as he feels the tears finally spill over, quickly running down his face and dripping off of his chin to land on his shirt. "I'm sorry," he says, turning to meet Kuroo's gaze.

"It's fine, Akaashi-kun. I understand how you feel. It's hard to know that there's someone who knows more about the person you love than you yourself do. And I'll be happy to answer any questions you have, okay? So don't cry," he says, lifting his free hand to wipe away some of the tears.

Akaashi nods, and wipes away the rest of his tears, wincing at how puffy his eyes feel when he rubs at them. "I'll do my best not to, Kuroo-san. And please, call me Akaashi. It's strange to have someone older than me use the honorific."

Kuroo seems to perk up at that, grinning happily as he pulls Akaashi into a quick hug. When he pulls back he presses a soft kiss to Akaashi's cheek and then gets up, saying, "Whatever you want, Akaashi," before jogging back towards one of the gyms.

Akaashi just sits on the bench, trying to process what had just happened. He presses the tips of his fingers to the spot Kuroo had kissed, feeling his cheeks go red, before he groans loudly and covers his face.

He's screwed.

\--

(At dinner that night, Kozume asks him why he keeps blushing whenever he looks at Kuroo. Akaashi tries to explain, but all it does it make him more flustered.)

\--

He's really screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The implication at the end of this chapter is that Akaashi is also attracted to Kuroo. If you didn't get that already. And he'll end up being attracted to Kenma too. But that's for another fic that I have yet to write. 
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Please tell me about any mistakes you see, because I want this to be great for you guys, and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!
> 
> As always, I thrive off of kudos and comments, so please leave those if you feel so inclined!
> 
> And remember that I love you all!


	4. Better and Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week later, I bring you....chapter four! I'm sorry this took longer than I thought, but I'll have chapter five for you by this time next week at latest! I promise!

At the end of the training camp, Akaashi exchanges numbers with Kuroo and Kozume. Being the shy person that he is, Kozume just quietly reads off his number. Kuroo, however, insists on typing it in himself, and when Akaashi checks the contact information after having his phone handed back, finds that Kuroo as input himself as **< 3~Tetsurou-chan~<3**.

Akaashi simply stares at him before turning back to Kozume and saying goodbye and then walking away to get the Fukurodani bus that will take them back to the school. Kuroo makes a squawking sound in protest and grabs his wrist before he can really get anywhere, pulling him back and making him turn around.

"Akaashi, you tried to leave without saying goodbye! Don't you want to tell me how much you'll miss me?" he asks, looking somewhat distraught. Akaashi would almost believe that he feels that way, if it weren't for the mischievous glint in his eye.

Shaking his head, Akaashi starts, "Kuroo-san, I don't see why I need to say I'll miss y-" but before he knows what's happening he's being pulled even closer, until he's practically in Kuroo's arms, and he can hear Bokuto shouting nearby, but that doesn't matter because...because...

Kuroo is pressing their lips together, and it's soft and gentle, and then it's over. Akaashi is left in a daze as Boktuo runs over and drags him towards the bus, yelling at Kuroo to 'keep his hands to himself for once' and Kozume is blushing deeply as he pulls Kuroo towards Nekoma's bus, whispering something to him. Soon enough he's sitting with Bokuto, who's wiping his thumb across Akaashi's lips and pouting.

"I can't believe him. I mean honestly, you don't see me kissing Kenma out of the blue! And it's not like there was any reason for him to do that, right? Akaashi?" Bokuto leans forward, concern evident on his face, and it shakes Akaashi from his stupor.

"Of course there wasn't any reason for it. But this is Kuroo-san we're talking about here," he consoles, taking hold of Bokuto's hand so that he'll stop rubbing at Akaashi's lips. "Though I do have to agree with you," he says, using his free hand to run the tips of his fingers across his lips as he blushes.

"Kuroo-san is a very good kisser."

\--

About a week after the training camp, Akaashi removes himself from the third group chat that Bokuto and Kuroo have forced him and Kozume into.

He gets five new notifications in a few minutes, meaning that he's been added back in, and he sighs. There's no way he's getting out of this easily.

(If he's being honest with himself though, Akaashi loves being part of whatever their group is. It's something that he can't imagine not having now that he does have it.

It's like a smaller family.)

Kuroo sends a video of some dancing shark accompanied with English singing. Kozume responds by attempting to leave the chat, but he's added back in almost immediately. Bokuto responds with that god awful Pepe frog.

(He takes it back. His boyfriend is a horrible, walking meme, and so is Kuroo. He and Kozume are the only sane ones in their main group of friends.)

\--

They're lying together on a couch in the family room of Akaashi's house watching some comedy movie that Kuroo suggested. Bokuto is sprawled across the majority of the available space, using Akaashi's lap as a pillow, sighing happily as Akashi cards his fingers through his hair. (It's much softer than Akaashi had expected, what with the amount of gel that gets put in it). About halfway through the movie, Bokuto shifts around until he's on his back, looking up at Akaashi and grinning.

A few minutes later, he's reaching up to stroke Akaashi's cheek. "Bokuto-san?" he asks, curiosity getting the better of him as he pauses the movie and looks down at his boyfriend.

"Something on your mind, _Keiji_?" he responds, voice dropping low as he moves his hand up a bit and toys with a stray curl of Akaashi's hair. 

"Wh-no, no. Um, nothing is....nothing's really on my mind," he stutters, cheeks flushing as he looks away from Bokuto. He swallows thickly a few times before looking back down and tugging lightly on Bokuto's hair to get his attention again. "Does this mean that you're going to...to call me Keiji all the time?" he asks, voice tentative.

"Probably not. Just when I think it's fitting, I guess," Bokuto responds, smiling as he strokes his thumb across Akaashi's cheekbone.

"So...does that mean I can call you Koutarou? I mean, we have been dating for a few months now," he explains, as if to justify himself (though he's not sure who he's trying to convince).

Bokuto stiffens, his thumb stopping abruptly under Akaashi's eye. "Maybe....maybe not. I um...I'm not sure how good of an idea that is, Akaashi," Bokuto mumbles, no longer looking at him, blush high on his cheeks.

Akaashi simply nods and settles back into the couch and leaning his head into the touch of Bokuto's hand as Bokuto moves it to cup his cheek fully. "If that's what you want, Bokuto-san."

(He can't help but wonder why Bokuto doesn't want him to call him by his given name. But if that's what he wants, then Akaashi will respect his desire.)

\--

Akaashi has been called unpleasant by his classmates before. He's very blunt, and he doesn't have unlimited patience most of the time. But the first time Kozume calls him harsh in their group chat, he's shocked.

When he doesn't respond for a few minutes, both Kozume and Bokuto send messages saying that it's not really that bad. He quickly types out a message to them, saying that he's fine with it and that he was just thinking (not necessarily a lie).

But a few hours later he calls Kuroo to ask him what he thinks.

\--

"I mean, you can be a bit mean. Obviously not on purpose, you're not cruel. It's just that you're not always that tactful, and sometimes it can come across as mean or harsh. And you've got this habit of teasing people that you're fond of when they're flustered."

Akaashi sighs into the receiver again and presses his free hand to his forehead, rubbing at the crease in between his eyebrows. "I understand. But is there anything I can do about it? Is there anything I should do about it? Do you think that Bokuto-san dislikes it? Does Kozume-san?" He rattles the questions off far too quickly, but he's worried.

"Akaashi, please calm down for a second, and if you're pacing, which you probably are, please sit down. Or just pick a spot and stand in it. If you really think that you need to change, then maybe just force yourself to really tank before you say something? And I promise you, Kou doesn't dislike it, and neither does Kenma."

Akaashi nods, lips tight in a pout (he so wasn't pacing), before he remembers that Kuroo can't actually see him. "If you're sure, then I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

"You bet your ass I'm sure! I know those two like the back of my hand, and pretty soon you will too! So stop pouting. We love you the way you are, Akaashi. I promise."

"I...alright. I have to go now, but thank you for talking to me about this. I love you, Kuroo-san."

"Love you too, Akaashi!" Through the slight static of the phone call, it sounds like Kuroo is smiling, even as he hangs up. It takes Akaashi a moment to realize why.

He said 'I love you' to Kuroo.

And Kuroo said it back.

(His entire face feels flushed, and when he turns and catches sight of himself in his mirror he's unsurprised to find himself a dark red color.)

\--

("Kenma, I think I've got a problem."

"Kuro you've got more than one problem."

"That's harsh, Ken-chan, really."

"Am I wrong? Don't answer, it's rhetorical. What's the problem this time?"

"I think I might be in love with Akaashi."

"...Am I supposed to be surprised by this?"

"Kenmaaaaa.")

\--

Akaashi spends the next few days thinking over everything that's happened recently.

Mostly, he wonders how quickly he'll die from embarrassment.

When he's working on his homework on night, his mother notices him biting the end of his pencil so much that the eraser has become dented and responds by grabbing a replacement pack from the pencil organizer on his desk and lightly dropping it on his head, chuckling as it gets caught in his curls.

"Keiji, whatever it is that you're overthinking, don't take it out on your poor eraser. You've got a boyfriend, use your oral fixation on him," she taunts.

Akaashi grabs the replacement pack from on top of his head and looks up at his mother, clearly scandalized. "Oka-san! One, please never suggest that again, and two, I'm not overthinking anything."

"Right, right, of course not. It's just that you've shaped two erasers to your teeth now and you still haven't answered the question you were on when I came up here twenty minutes ago to let you know that dinner was almost ready. But you know, you're definitely not overthinking anything." She shakes her head at him and walks back over to the door of his room, stopping briefly to look over her shoulder. "Oh, and dinner's ready now," she says before heading down the hallway, leaving the door open.

Akaashi looks down at his homework and groans before taking the chewed eraser out of his mechanical pencil and replacing it, then puts down on the paper and heads for the dining room.

(It's not like it really matters that he hadn't finished the page he was working on. It wasn't due for another three days.)

\--

During practice at least, he can focus. There isn't time for unnecessary thoughts, especially with the third years having retired, and Bokuto and him being named captain and vice captain respectively.

He tells himself over and over as he sets yet another toss to Bokuto that he shouldn't worry this much, that friends tell each other 'I love you' all the time. And Bokuto isn't going to hate him for it. And neither will Kozume.

It'll be fine.

But as he and Bokuto finally change after practice, Akaashi can't help but worry. So when Bokuto turns to look at him, mouth already open to say something, Akaashi stops him, looking at the floor to avoid eye contact. "I need to tell you something, Bokuto-san. And I don't know how you'll feel about it," he says.

Bokuto stares at him for a few seconds before asking, "Are you going to break up with me?"

Akaashi looks up at Bokuto, alarm clear on his face. "What? No! I...why would you think that?" he asks, voice rising in pitch.

"Well, you said you weren't sure how I'll feel about whatever it is that you're going to tell me," he starts, fiddling with his clean t-shirt before he pulls it on, "so I figure, if we eliminate the worst possible option, then it can't really be that bad. Right, Akaashi?"

All he can do for a moment is stare at Bokuto, mouth hanging open, before he gasps out a 'ha' sound, and it's downhill from there as he starts to giggle and snort, laughing to the point of wheezing. "How..how can you be so positive?" he chokes out, tears leaking from his eyes as he smiles at Bokuto and clutches his stomach.

Bokuto gives him a toothy grin and takes a few steps towards Akaashi so that they're closer. "It's pretty easy when I'm dating such an amazing guy," he says, voice gentle and loving.

Akaashi sighs, forcing his breathing to return to normal as he moves forward and presses his forehead to Bokuto's shoulder. "I love you, Bokuto-san. I really, really love you. But I think I might also love Kuroo-san," he whispers.

There's silence for a few moments, and Akaashi is afraid to raise his head to see how Bokuto's taking the confession, but then Akaashi is being wrapped up in strong, comforting arms and squeezed.

And then actually being squeezed as Bokuto picks him up, and Akaashi shrieks a bit, hands moving to hold onto Bokuto's shoulders as he looks at his boyfriend in terror, but he's met with a large grin and rosy cheeks, and Akaashi doesn't know if he's ever seen Bokuto look this happy.

"That's great, Keiji! Because Kenma loves Tetsu, and I love Tetsu _and_ you, and now you love Tetsu!" he yells happily, and Akaashi is so glad that everyone else has already left because he would never live this down.

But no one else is there, so he lets himself smile as he moves his hands to cup Bokuto's cheeks as says, "Yes, Bokuto-san. It is great," before he leans down and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated! And I promise I'll get to the good stuff soon! Just bear with me. 
> 
> As always, please point out any mistakes you see, and I'm always open to critiques and suggestions! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I love you all!


	5. Some Forethought Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Only one more chapter left after this one! I hope you guys like it! We're finally getting to the good stuff. The steamy stuff....you know, *the really good stuff*....you guessed it! It's.....the application of makeup!!
> 
> Have fun reading darlings! I gave you 3,000+ words for this one!
> 
> Oh, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to one Frenchibi! I love you dearest!

Akaashi is sick for about a week. It's not too serious, just the flu mixed with a head cold, and he has a classmate bring him his homework at the end of the week. But Bokuto insists on visiting everyday. He tells Akaashi about everything that's been going on during the practices he's missed, whatever ridiculous thing Konoha said during class or lunch and how the others responded, and so on. Akaashi zones out a bit during most of it. Not that he's not paying attention. It's just that Bokuto is so much fun to watch when he's talking and excited. 

And he's very cute.

But every time that Bokuto has to leave, he tries to kiss Akaashi goodbye. And Akaashi, mindful of the fact that he's still contagious, refuses. It's a problem the first couple days, but eventually they settle in a compromise of Bokuto kissing Akaashi's forehead. Though neither of them are really all that thrilled about it, it's still something that Akaashi enjoys. It's domestic, almost.

(He's a sap. A complete and utter puddle of sappy emotions.)

\--

To: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
Kozume-san?

From: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
Yes?

To: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
What did you do the first time you wanted to have sex with Kuroo-san?

From: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
...  
Call from: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**

"Kozume-san, why did you call? I thought you didn't like phone calls."

"I don't think this is a conversation we should have through text messages."

"I see. But wouldn't it be easier for you?"

"Probably. But my mom and Kuro would scold me if they found out I was talking about such personal stuff through texts instead of actually discussing it with the person."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"...but I don't think talking on the phone at all. Could we just...meet up somewhere?"

"Of course. I've heard very good things about Cat Cafe Asakusa Nekoen*. It's supposed to have a nice view of the Skytree. Would you like to go there?"

"It sounds nice. How about Sunday around one p.m.?"

"That would be wonderful. I'll meet you there, Kozume-san."

Akaashi sighs as he hangs up, letting his body slump into the chair he's sitting in. It makes sense, in retrospect, that this sort of topic would be not only awkward to bring up, but a lot more convoluted than Akaashi had expected.

Sometimes he really is an idiot.

(More than sometimes.)

\--

The cat cafe is calm and quiet, with a soft, comfortable atmosphere. The view is wonderful, and Akaashi finds himself relaxing almost immediately upon entering, smiling down at all the cats he passes as he walks over to the corner of the cafe where Kozume is sitting. He's got his phone at and is tapping at it idly, though he looks up as Akaashi nears the table, his gaze unwavering and a bit disconcerting.

(Akaashi doubts that he'll ever not be at least a bit startled by Kozume's gaze when he's this focused.)

As he sits down across from him at the table, a calico jumps up and presses its head against the back of Kozume's hand, rubbing against it until he relents and puts the phone down on the table and pets the cat. "You made a good choice picking this place," he says softly, letting his gaze move from Akaashi's face to the cat.

"I'm glad you think so. There's certainly a nice air to it. And I can appreciate the view," Akaashi says, letting himself look around their surroundings.

Kozume is frowning when Akaashi finally looks back at him. "As nice as it is to talk about the cafe, we're here for a reason. You want to have sex with Bokuto?" He whispers the last part, and looks up from the cat to meet Akaashi's eyes. "You want to have sex with him and you want to know what I did when I first wanted to have sex with Kuro?"

Akaashi nods, his face turning a light pink. "Ah...yes. That's, um, right," he mumbles, reaching up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. He bites his lip as he lets his gaze settle on the cat in-between the two of them, chewing on it slightly.

(He doesn't see Kozume stare at him for a bit longer than necessary, then turn away, blushing slightly.)

"Well..you can't just go straight to it," Kozume starts, and Akaashi looks back at him, chuckling at the "straight to it" part, since their friend group is composed mostly of queer people. "You have to ease into it. It's not like Kuro and I just went straight for anal. Start with...handjobs or something. Intercrural if you really wanna speed ahead," he says, voice low but clear.

Nodding again, Akaashi smiles, about to thank Kozume when something walks into his peripheral vision. Turning his head, he finds a slim tortoiseshell cat staring at them, so he scoots his chair back and picks the cat up, setting it down on the table. "We have another visitor, Kozume-san," he says happily, stroking the cat slowly.

"She's cute. I think I might take her home," Kozume muses, reaching over to pet her with his free hand as the calico traps his arm underneath it's body.

"I think Kuroo-san would get jealous. After all, you might give more attention to this wonderful lady than you would to him."

"Good. Kuro gets enough attention from me as it is. He'll end up being spoiled."

They smile at each other and spend the rest of their time at the cafe petting the cats and talking about things like school, family, and video games. Kozume gets very excited about the last one, talking for what feels like an hour straight about this new one that came out for the DS. Akaashi can't help but find it endearing.

(He might be a little bit in love with Kozume as well.)

(Worse things have happened.)

\--

"Akaashi, how come Bokuto's looked to smug lately?" Konoha asks him during practice.

Akaashi just hums as he sets the refilled water bottles down next the the towels of the respective owners. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Konoha-san."

"Drop the "san", there's no need to be that polite after you've seen me run around the locker room naked. But seriously, ever since the training camp he's been...insufferable. And his ideas have gotten so stupid that they practically make sense. What's up with that?"

Turning to look at Konoha, Akaashi catches sight of Bokuto running after Komi with a volleyball under each arm, begging for him to help Bokuto with spiking practice. (Komi looks a bit terrified at the idea, and is progressively speeding up with each step.) Akaashi smiles fondly and then looks back at Konoha. "I think he's just happy. And have you tried looking at his ideas from a different angle? A few of them seem like they're very well thought out," he shrugs, setting down the last water bottle and wiping his hands of the condensation.

Konoha seems a bit dumbfounded at that, and when they're changing after practice he keeps looking at Bokuto, scrutinizing everything he does.

\--

Akaashi's lost count of how many times Bokuto's been over to his house, but when he comes back from the bathroom he seems confused, and it doesn't seem like anything in his house should have confused his boyfriend.

"Is something wrong, Bokuto-san?" he asks, a bit concerned. Bokut just shakes his head before looking at Akaashi.

"Whose makeup is that in the bathroom? Because there's a ton of it."

That explains it. His sister had come back for a visit and had brought makeup with her. "Half of its my sister's," he explains. "My mother keeps her makeup in her room, but my sister is home visiting right now, and she brought all of that. Half of it was stuff she thought I would like."

That gets Bokuto's attention. "Why would she get makeup that she thought you would like?"

"Because I like to wear it?" he says, like it's a question or something.

He watches Bokuto for a moment, chewing his lip slightly, until Bokuto quietly asks, "Will you show me?"

Akaashi nods. Getting up, he turns off the tv and walks to the bathroom with Bokuto. Once they're in and have closed the door, (they're the only ones home, it doesn't make sense, but at the same time it feels necessary, even though no one in his family cares that Akaashi likes wearing makeup), Akaashi grabs his brush kit and gets to work as Bokuto sits on the clear spot on the corner of the counter. He washes his hands and gets to work

First moisturizing primer. He rubs it onto his face, then washes his hands. Then liquid foundation, dotted all across his face. Bokuto laughs. He gets the makeup sponge damp and taps it against his face, then blends. Then highlighter on his cheekbones, forehead, and nose. He can't contour properly because his skin is too light, so he sets the new contour kit with the rest of his sister's makeup. When Bokuto leans a bit too close Akaashi smears some of the foundation left on his sponge onto his cheek.

He squeaks at how cold it is and pulls away, pouting. Akaashi just laughs as he does his eyebrows. Just a bit on them since he likes their shape, filling them in slightly at the inner corners where it's lighter than the rest. Then he opens up the new eyeshadow palette. It's star themed, so everything shimmers in the light, and has directions for certain color combinations. Akaashi smears eyeshadow primer onto his eyelids and picks the one titled moonlight.

He goes through the process slowly, reading the directions thoroughly. Base color. Inner corner. Lid. Outer corner. Crease. Upper lash line. Lower lash line. Mascara. Repeat. Next is a light blush, barely there really, just to give a tiny bit of color. And then a dark pink lipgloss that darkens his lips enough the fit with the rest of his makeup. He puts away his brushes and hen turns to look at Bokuto.

"Well?" he asks, waiting. Bokuto bites his lip, cheeks flushed, and then picks up the tiny direction sheet for Akaashi's eyeshadow. He looks over it and hums happily.

Meeting Akaashi's eyes as he gets down from the counter, Bokuto walks towards him, Akaashi going backwards until he's pressed against the door, looking up at Bokuto. "Keiji," he murmurs, leaning down to press the tips of their noses together, lips almost brushing. Akaashi forces himself to keep his eyes open, meeting Bokuto's gaze. (It's more out of stubborn pride than the need to see. Everything is blurry.)

Slowly, Bokuto rests his right arm on Akaashi's lower back, hand gripping his hip, as he reaches up with his left hand and strokes his thumb across Akaashi's cheekbone. "Moonlight suits you, Keiji," he whispers before pressing their lips together, and Akaashi closes his eyes.

He doesn't need to see for this part.

It's hot. It's so hot to Akaashi and he doesn't know why, but the way Bokuto kisses him until they're practically just breathing into each other's mouths, tongues pressing together, breath turning to hiccups, everything about the way Bokuto is kissing him makes him want to cry.

When Bokuto pulls away they're both panting, and as Akaashi opens his eyes he locks onto Bokuto's mouth. His lipgloss is smeared across Bokuto's lips.

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks, and grabs Bokuto's shirt with one hand, opening the door behind him with the other. "Turn off the lights, Bokuto-san," he says as he pulls him out of the bathroom. Bokuto's just manages to hit the light switch as Akaashi starts to take him down the hall. It's only a few seconds before he's pushing Bokuto into his room and closing the door behind himself as he steps in.

Bokuto pulls him close almost immediately, walking them back towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the mattress and he topples backwards, taking Akaashi down with him. They both make these _very_ dignified sounds (Akaashi just squeaks really, but Bokuto lets out something that's almost a bird call) and then they're looking at each other and laughing hysterically. Or Bokuto's laughing and Akaashi is snorting and hiccuping from lack of air until Bokuto kisses him again. 

Akaashi groans into the kiss and pushes his fingers into Bokuto's hair, tugging at the strands as Bokuto moves his hands down to grab at Akaashi's ass through his jeans, pulling Akaashi's hips down as he pushes his own up. They're both hard in their pants, and the feeling of it makes Akaashi pause for a second. He pulls back from the kiss, panting as he says, "Wait, wait."

Bokuto immediately pulls his hands back, expression a bit alarmed. "Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry, I thought you wanted to, put if you don't then we can just stop right here," he blurts out, and Akaashi stops for a second to look at him.

His entire face is flushed, lips bruised from kissing, hair mussed, very obviously turned on, and still willing to stop if Akaashi doesn't want to keep going.

He loves him so much it hurts.

"I love you so much it hurts," Akaashi blurts out, too enamored with the boy in front of him to care about how embarrassing what he just said was. "I love you so much that I want to scream, and being with you hurts in the best way because it's like...it feels like when my muscles are o soar that I can't move without being in pain because we practiced too long and too hard, and I can't imagine not feeling this way about you anymore. But I swear to everything holy, I am not going to cum in my pants the first time you get me off."

Bokuto's staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open. As Akaashi stares back he sees him blush even more before groaning loudly and turning his head, pressing it to the mattress in an attempt to hide his face. "Keeeeeijiiiiii, you can't just say that to me while looking like a god! I love you too, I love you so much I wanna shout it to the whole world, I want everyone to know that I'm dating you and i swear I've felt this way almost since we met. And also I totally understand about not wanting to cum in your pants," he says, looking up at Akaashi bashfully.

Akaashi grins at him and rolls off of him, sitting up and trying to get his clothes off as fast as possible. His shirt comes off easily, but when he turns to look at Bokuto he finds his boyfriend stuck in the fabric. Dropping his shirt off the side of the bed, Akaashi gets on his knees and helps detangles Bokuto from his shirt, giggling when he finally gets Bokuto's head out of the fabric only to find his hair an absolute mess. Bokuto just smiles at him and starts working at Akaashi's jeans, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them before tugging them and his boxer briefs down his thighs until they pool around his knees.

"Hello there," he says happily as he stares at Akaashi's cock. Akaashi bites his lip and looks away, scratching the back of his head.

"Please don't say hello to it, Bokuto-san. It's my penis," he mutters, trying to not let his embarrassment get the better of him.

Bokuto looks up at him, gasping in faux-scandalized manner before saying, "Akaashi! Say cock, not penis. Otherwise you sound clinical, at that's not sexy at all." 

Akaashi looks down at him, disbelief very evident on his face.

He's in love with this dumbass.

"Eat a dick, Bokuto-san," he says, pouting at Bokuto as he laughs. But then Bokuto's grabbing his thighs and pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to the v of his hips and following it down.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, Keiji," Bokuto teases before taking the head of Akaashi's cock into his mouth and sucking on it. Akaashi's lets out a chocked gasp and buries his hands in Bokuto's hair, tugging on it hard enough to get a groan in response.

(He's not going to last, and that's both a relief and a problem.)

Akaashi lets himself curl around Bokuto's head as Bokuto takes him farther into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what he can't fit inside and sucking on him. Akaashi keens, his hips stuttering slightly as he feels the heat in his lower body curl tighter and he tries to warn Bokuto that he's going to cum, but all that comes out is a low moan as Bokuto pumps him, pulling off to breathe.

Akaashi pulls himself up to look at Bokuto and finds Bokuto already staring at him, eyes wide with awe and arousal. "Keiji, you're...fuck, you're gorgeous," he says, letting Akaashi sit down on his lap. He tugs at Bokuto's pants, swearing when he finds that they haven't even been unbuttoned, and works at getting them off with his shaking hands as Bokuto continues to jack him off, thumb pressing hard on his slit. He bites his lip to keep from yelling, settling for a pained whimper instead.

When he finally gets Bokuto's pants undone he pulls them down just enough to get his cock out before pushing forward and pressing their mouths together as he wraps his hand around both their cocks and grinding forward as he tugs at them. He grins into the kiss as he feels Bokuto moan brokenly.

It doesn't take long from there. They stop kissing in favor of just breathing together, mouths open and pressed together as best they can, grinding against each other as they give up on using their hands. Akaashi can feel precum sliding down his cock, and the knowledge that it's his _and_ Bokuto's makes it even better. 

"Bo-fuuck...Bokuto-san, I can't...I'm...Bokuto-san," he chokes out. His hands drop to Bokuto's shoulders, nails digging into the skin. He's losing the rhythm he and Bokuto have built up, cock twitching between their bodies and then he's cumming, crying out loudly as he buries his face in the crook of Bokuto's neck and shoulder.

Once he's come down from his high he nods against Bokuto's shoulder, reaching down again and wrapping his hand around both of them again, ignoring the twinge of oversensitivity as he pumps them, kissing his way up Bokuto's neck as he goes. When he bites down just under Bokuto's chin he hears his boyfriend gasp loudly and then feels him spill over, covering his hands in cum as he works him through it.

After Bokuto's stopped shivering against him Akaashi pulls his hand away and leans back to look at him. He's a mess. His hair's sticks up in all the wrong ways, his skin is sweaty and flushed, and there's lip gloss covering his mouth, jaw, and neck. And Akaashi doesn't have to imagine that he's in a similar state of disarray.

So be lets himself snort as he presses their foreheads together, grinning happily. Bokuto joins him in laughing softly, softly saying, "We're a total mess."

Akaashi nods shallowly. "I know. I love it. I love making a mess when it's with you," he whispers in reply.

Akaashi's glad that he's got Bokuto. And as Bokuto helps him up so that they can clean up, he can't help but think that he wouldn't give this up for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the cat cafe in this chapter is a real place! I wanna go there so badly! I love cats, and I love cafes!
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Please tell me if you spot any errors, as always, and comment and kudos if you feel so inclined. Please rant to me about this, I love hearing from you guys. Even if you just wanna say "great work", or "how dare you post this, it sucked". Well maybe not the latter. But! Every comment is valid and I appreciate each one. Just maybe be kind about it.
> 
> You know the drill though! I'm just repeating myself to you all at this point.
> 
> But I want you to know that I really do love you all! You all mean so much to me!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for next weeks (final!) update!


	6. Nailed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I didn't mean for there to be like a two month span of nothing! I had a really bad case of writers block, but it's gone now! So here it is, finally, the big bang, the fantastic fiasco, everything you were waiting for, and hopefully more!

It's about two days later when Akaashi remembers that he should thank Kozume for his advice.

To: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
Thank you. You were right to suggest taking things slowly. 

From: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
I usually have good ideas. Kuro agrees.  
Attachment: img.

The image that Kozume sends is one of a _very_ clearly pleased Kuroo. His hair is mussed worse than usual, cheeks flushed, and lips definitely bruised from kissing and spread in a large grin. But his eyes are closed, so he probably wasn't aware of the picture being taken.

To: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
One, was it necessary to send me that? Two, do I even want to know why he looks like that?

From: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
I just suggested that we change things up a bit.

...and ask your definitely not obvious crush if it was necessary.

To: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
Kozume-san?

From: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
It's fine, Akaashi. You're not the only one with crushes.

To: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
??!

Kozume-san?! I'm not sure I understand.

From: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
I'm sorry, Akaashi. -think you might be -aking up. Are you going through a tunnel?

To: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
Kozume-san, we're texting! It doesn't work like that!

From: **Kozume Kenma (=^ェ^=)**  
Read 4:53 PM

Akaashi sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Nothing was ever simple, was it? And Kozume always seemed to complicate things whenever possible. Well, not _whenever_ possible. Just when he wanted to.

Biting his lip, Akaashi shakes his head and turns his phone off, setting it to the side and picking up his pencil. He's got to finish making a training schedule for the volleyball team so that he can have Bokuto and the coach give it the okay, and then he'll be ready for summer.

He refuses to let himself dwell on the fact Bokuto and the others are third years now. He's got too much to focus on.

(And he doesn't want to think about how empty the club will be without all of them.)

\--

("Tetsu!"

"Kou, it's two in the mornin'. Why are you calling me?"

"Do you love Akaashi?"

"..."

"I'm not mad at you if you do, I just wanna know!"

"Maybe a little bit? I don't know, it's confusing."

"That's great!"

"...it's great?"

"Yeah! Because I love Akaashi and I love you! And I think I might love Kenma a tiny bit, ya know? He's just so...cute! Even if he can be mean sometimes."

"So you called me at two in the morning to see if I loved your boyfriend and then to tell me that you love your boyfriend, me, and my boyfriend?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hanging up on you.")

\--

It's the first actual day of summer and Bokuto and Kuroo decided that the best way to spend it would be to go on a double date. So here they are. Akaashi's melting from the 90 degree heat even though he's dressed in jean shorts and a t-shirt, and Kozume doesn't look much happier for all that he's got a large sun hat and a light cardigan on over his tank top and canvas shorts. Kuroo and Bokuto are both wearing mesh shorts, though Bokuto has a muscle shirt on while Kuroo's just in a regular exercise shirt.

"They look like gym rats," Kozume whispers to him. Akaashi nods in agreement, too tired from the heat to actually respond. He can't really complain about the view they're getting from their boyfriends' outfits though.

The shirts show off their muscles very nicely. He catches Kozume looking appreciatively at both of them as well and smirks when Kozume notices that he's been caught.

They still need to talk about what he had said the other day while they were texting. But it can wait till after they have the ice cream that Kuroo and Bokuto just bought for them.

\--

Everyone assumes that out of the two of them, Bokuto eats more.

They're wrong.

Akaashi is on his second crêpe, filled with chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream mixed with a tiny bit of honey, and he's got a cone of strawberry ice cream in his left hand, alternating between eating them. Bokuto just laughed happily when Akaashi asked him for another crêpe, but Kuroo and Kozume are still staring at him from the corners of their eyes. It doesn't seem like judgment so much as a mixture of awe and fear.

When he goes to lick the melting ice cream from where it's dripped onto his fingers, Akaashi notices Kuroo staring at his mouth. He licks his lips slowly, smirking as he watches Kuroo swallow thickly and then lean over to whisper something to Kozume, who blinks slowly and shrugs before whispering back to him.

("I think he's taunting me, Kenma. There's no way he would have licked his lips like that otherwise," Kuroo whispers quickly, words blending a bit.

Kenma stares at nothing for a moment before blinking and looking at Kuroo from the corner of his eye and whispering back, "Well, can you blame him? You always deserve to be taunted.")

\--

Kuroo and Bokuto insist on going into one of the arcades that they pass, happily discussing what they'll beat each other at, while Akaashi and Kozume sit down in a café across the street.

It's the perfect opportunity to ask about what Kozume had said.

(Akaashi's kind of terrified.)

"You've been fidgeting all day," Kozume states plainly. He's not looking at Akaashi, seemingly more interested in the game that he's playing on his phone. "What's wrong?"

He stares at Kozume for a moment longer before pulling his drink closer to himself, stirring the ice in it with his straw. "It's about the other day. When we were texting. You said that I'm not the only one with crushes. And also implied that I have one on Kuroo-san."

"Are you saying you don't?" Kozume looks up at him then, gaze piercing, and Akaashi startles, almost knocking his glass over. As it is, iced tea spills over the rim of the glass, running down the sides and making tracks in the condensation.

Akaashi stammers, avoiding Kozume's eyes as he looks around the room. "I-i I wouldn't..um, I don't think that...uh...I'm not really sure what you..." He bites his lip, wincing at the pain of it, and puts his hands in his lap.

Kozume sighs, and out of the corner of his eye Akaashi can see him turn off his phone and set it on the table. "I'm not mad Akaashi-kun. Just curious. Its fine if you do," he murmurs before taking a sip from his own drink (matcha bubble tea).

"I see," Akaashi mumbles, fidgeting with his hands under the table. "Then um, I suppose you're...sort of right. I wouldn't call it a crush."

"What would you call it?" Kozume asks.

Blushing, Akaashi ducks his head and whispers, "Love. I think I love him...and you." The last part is said almost too quietly to hear, and Akaashi hopes that Kozume missed it. He lifts his head and almost immediately makes eye contact with him.

Kozume is bright red, eyes wide and pupils huge. Akaashi feels himself flush and looks at the table again, lifting his hands to set them on its surface.

(All he can hear in his mind is a constant repetition of _you fucked up you fucked up you fucked up you fucked up you fucked up_ and he's terrified that he really actually did.)

He jumps in his seat when he feels something touch the edge of his right hand. But when he looks, all his finds is Kozume's pinky hooking with his own. He follows the path of Kozume's arm up to his face and finds him biting his lip as he looks down at the table. But Akaashi can make out the barest hint of a smile from the way that the corners of Kozume's mouth are curling up.

"We love you too," he whispers to Akaashi, and Akaashi can't help the way he smiles at that, can't help the way his chest feels tight and warm.

\--

Bokuto and Kuroo find them like that a few minutes later, and Kuroo smiles knowingly at how Kozume bites his lip when Bokuto asks if holding pinkies with someone is the new fist bump. Akaashi just sighs and tugs on the hem of Bokuto's muscle shirt to get him to bend down so that he can whisper to him.

"Please don't make Kozume-kun flustered right now, Bokuto-san. We can talk about it later." He lets go of Bokuto's shirt and pokes him in the side to get him to stand up properly again. Bokuto squeaks at the feeling, and backing up to stand next to a now laughing Kuroo, he makes a high pitched chirping.

(It's actually kind of interesting how Bokuto makes the sound, because it never comes out the same way twice. He just forces air through pursed lips. Akaashi's tried to do it himself, but it never quite works.)

Pouting, he walks over to stand behind Kozume and rests his arms on Kozume's shoulders. "Ken-chan, you're not going to be mean to me, are you?" It's said innocently enough, but the way Bokuto's standing means that he says it directly into Kozume's ear, and Akaashi watches as Kozume turns red in response. Akaashi sighs and reluctantly stands up from the table, letting go of Kozume's pinkie, and grabs the shoulder of Bokuto's shirt, pulling him away from the others. 

"I'm very sorry, but Bokuto-san needs to relearn the rules of physical boundaries. We'll be outside," he says to them before exiting the café with Bokuto in tow. Once they're outside Akaashi scowls at him and harshly whispers, "What did I just say to you?"

Bokuto just shrugs. He looks nonchalant, and it's kind of pissing Akaashi off. "Kenma's used to me. If he really wanted me to not do something, he would tell me not to. He can actually take care of himself. You and Kuroo just baby him. Besides, we've talked about it. He doesn't mind."

That makes him pause. "You've..talked with Kozume-kun about personal space?" he asks softly.

"Of course I have. I've known him for almost five years now. And I've never wanted to make him uncomfortable, you know? He's important to Kuroo, and to me." Bokuto mumbles the last part, but Akaashi still catches it, and it makes him smile.

He bites his lip and slowly takes hold of Bokuto's hands, squeezing them softly. "I'm sorry for assuming that you wouldn't have talked with him. It was rude of me to think like that. I always forget how conscientious you are."

Bokuto shrugs, grinning sheepishly. He looks like he's about to say something, but then Kuroo and Kozume are joining them again, so he lets it go.

The rest of the date is rather uneventful, save for Kozume taking the rest of Bokuto's bubble tea just as Akaashi was reaching for it. Kuroo and Bokuto just laugh happily, but Akaashi isn't sure if he can really forgive what Kozume has done.

(Obviously he's overreacting a little bit, but he really likes bubble tea, and there's something special to him about finishing the rest of Bokuto's whenever he gets it. Plus Kozume already had his own bubble tea at the cafe. So it wasn't fair.)

\--

When they finally say goodbye to Kuroo and Kozume it's late in the afternoon, almost evening. Kuroo places a kiss on first Bokuto's cheek, and then Akaashi's before he waves goodbye, with Kozume just sort of trailing behind him, already paying more attention to his phone than to his surroundings. But he smiles at them when he says goodbye, so Akaashi's thinks that it counts as a successful double date.

\--

To: **< 3~Tetsurou-chan~<3**  
Kuroo-san?

From: **< 3~Tetsurou-chan~<3**  
What's up, Akaashi? Were you thinking about my amazing body and couldn't sleep?

To: **< 3~Tetsurou-chan~<3**  
（￣+ー￣）(¬_¬)

From: **< 3~Tetsurou-chan~<3**  
That's not a cute response.

To: **< 3~Tetsurou-chan~<3**  
I was unaware it had to be.

From: **< 3~Tetsurou-chan~<3**  
Well, it doesn't have to be. But ideally you would have said, "no, I wasn't...but now that you mention it..." and we would have gone from there.

To: **< 3~Tetsurou-chan~<3**  
Read 1:35 AM

From: **< 3~Tetsurou-chan~<3**  
Akaashi?

Oi, Akaashi!

\--

(Akaashi has decided that, much like Kozume, pettiness suits him very well.)

\--

"Ne, 'kaashi?"

"Yes Bokuto-san?" Akaashi answers, turning the page of the book he's reading. 

"Can I go makeup shopping with you? Next time you go, that is."

"No."

"Why not? I would be so great at picking out things that would look good on your skin!"

"Bokuto-san, you've been sitting upside on the couch for fifteen minutes instead of doing your homework. At this rate I won't even get to go shopping before tomorrow."

"…Fine....meany."

He turns another page, "Bokuto-san, the only one being mean here is you. You're neglecting your homework, who you're supposed to have a committed relationship with."

Bokuto grumbles from next to him, but flips himself right side up, sticking his tongue out at Akaashi on the way, and grabs his notebook.

\--

They're at Bokuto's house, sitting on his bed, and Akaashi is pressed against the headboard, pillows knocked to the ground. Bokuto has one hand down his pants, teasing his cock, and the other fisted in Akaashi's hair, pulling it just hard enough to sting. Akaashi's panting and whining into the air, fingers digging into Bokuto's back as another hickey is sucked onto his neck (this one is right below and behind his ear, where he's ridiculously sensitive).

They've been like this for twenty minutes now, and Akaashi is going to lose his mind. Bokuto's too good at driving him up a wall, too good at reading him, teasing him, doing anything to him. He can feel Bokuto's cock straining against his thigh, tenting his shorts, so Akaashi lifts his thigh, rubs it against the bulge, grinning when bokuto pulls away to gasps against his skin, hips rutting against Akaashi.

It's satisfying. It feels good. They could get off just like this.

But Akaashi wants more. (After all, he's greedy.)

Biting his lip, Akaashi moves his hands to Bokuto's shoulders and pushes him away, and then down, until his back hits the mattress with a soft thump. Bokuto doesn't seem surprised, just raises an eyebrow. "What is it, Keiji?"

Akaashi sighs heavily, breath shaking as it leaves his lungs, and straddles Bokuto's hips, thrusting slowly against him. "I want you to fuck me," he says, almost deadpan but for the way his voice drops lower, practically dripping with arousal. 

Bokuto stares up at him for a moment or two, eyes wide, before smirking and grinding up against Akaashi, taking hold of his hips to pull him down harder.

"I thought you'd never ask."

\--

The first time they have sex, he only calls him 'Bokuto-san'.

It's almost funny, really. He starts to call out to Bokuto when he's fingering him open, two large, thick fingers scissoring him open, practically dripping with lube. He's fingering himself before, of course, but somehow it's better when it's Bokuto. Maybe it's the thickness of his fingers, maybe he just knows when to curl them, to spread them, to drag them across his-

"Bokuto-san!" he gasps, writhing against the sheets as another finger is pushed inside gently, and then they're rubbing around his prostate, not against that would be too much, but as it is Akaashi feels like he could come just from this. So he grabs Bokuto's wrist, stopping his movements, and pants out, "Please...I want you."

Bokuto's weak to Akaashi, and they both know it. So he nods and pulls his fingers out, helps Akaashi to switch places with him, so they he's sitting against the headboard. Akaashi grabs a condom and carefully opens it, making sure it's right side up, and slides it down Bokuto's cock. He looks up at Bokuto from under his lashes when he hears him groan, pumping him a few times, to tease him and because he loves the feel of Bokuto's cock in his hand. He lets go and pours lube into his hand, warming it slightly before he spreads it across Bokuto.

From there it's simple. Bokuto pulls him close, kisses him slowly and sweetly, lips moving gently together, as he carefully guides Akaashi down onto his cock, licking into his mouth as Akaashi seats himself with a whimper.

(He's full. He's so full. He can barely think, can only really feel the heat, the thickness, the slight chill of the lube inside him. _There's nothing better than this_ , he thinks.)

It's starts slowly, just Bokuto rolling his hips up against Akaashi, and Akaashi grinding back in return. Give and take, give and take, again and again and again. He feels something wet on his face, thinks it's sweat, but then Bokuto is moving one hand from his hips to his face, wiping underneath his eyes. "I know, Keiji, I understand," he whispers, and his voice is filled with affection, but also an undercurrent of lust, of desire, and it makes Akaashi cry more.

He decides it's time to go faster. Pressing their foreheads together and draping his arms across Bokuto's shoulder and back, Akaashi starts to bounce on his cock, speeding up with each thrust, and Bokuto helps, lifts Akaashi up just a bit higher when he's going up, and then pulls him down with more force than he could get on his own.

His cock is brushing against Akaashi's prostate with each thrust, and his cock is rubbing against Bokuto's stomach, and it's too much and not enough at the same time. Bokuto drags his hand down to Akaashi's chest and toys with his nipples, just enough to get them hard, and then reaches down further until he's got a hold of Akaashi's cock.

Akaashi can feel himself dripping, more so now that Bokuto's pumping his cock in time with their thrusts, and he calls out for him again, a broken cry of "Bo-bokuto-san," as he twitches in Bokuto's hand. He's close, and maybe it's because they were teasing each other for so long before hand, or maybe it's because this is his first time. Whatever the reason, Akaashi can feel his walls tightening around Bokuto, can feel his thighs twitching and tensing, can feel the coil of heat in his stomach getting hotter and tighter, so he starts chanting, just a litany of 'Bokuto-san' over and over and over again. He's broken their rhythm now, but it doesn't matter because all he can do is gasp as he reaches that peak, and then he's coming over Bokuto's hand and their stomachs.

Bokuto starts to slow down his thrusts, but Akaashi tightens around him purposefully, crying out at the overstimulation, and Bokuto must get the idea because he speeds up instead, fucking Akaashi through the aftershocks of his orgasm. It hurts, almost, the feel of Bokuto's hand on his cock, still pumping him slowly, but at the same time it feels better than anything else.

And then it stops abruptly, as Bokuto lets go of his cock in favor of wrapping his arms around Akaashi and pulling him close, burying his face in his neck as he cries out, "Keiji, Keiji, Keiji," and comes. Akaashi can feel it, even through the condom. The new heat, the way Bokuto twitches inside him, and if he weren't spent he's certain he would have come from that.

Bokuto's shaking from the pleasure of it as he comes down from his own orgasm high, so Akaashi holds him tightly, pressing soft kisses against his forehead and cheeks and whispering, "I love you, Bokuto. I love you so much."

When he finally pulls away from Akaashi, Bokuto is grinning from ear to ear. Akaashi smiles in return. Carefully, they detangles themselves from one another, making sure to be gentle. Bokuto goes to the bathroom quickly and brings back a few washcloths and helps Akaashi clean himself up before throwing them into the hamper by his closet.

They climb back into bed, though this time under the covers, and curl up as close as they can. The night sky and moon are visible through it, shining brightly.

"Moonlight suits you too," Akaashi whispers, and kisses him before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking through this with me! I means more than you will ever know! As always, kudos and comments appreciated! And if you have any critiques or concerns, feel free to let me know! 
> 
> I really really really hope you all enjoyed this! And once again; thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please point out any typos or continuity errors that you see, and kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> I love you all for reading this, and thank you for fueling my desire to write, and I'll have the last three chapters up soon, I promise!


End file.
